Don't Let Go
by Meli-Stara
Summary: He just saved a girl from being shot. He never expected to have the same fate as her after wards. Now he has to fight for his life and help this girl who clearly doesn't like him. But will she save him? Not if he has anything to say about it.


Disclaimer: I own a lot but alas not Inuyasha! But I do however own a doll I guess that's close enough.

Summary: **He just saved a girl from being shot. He never expected to have the same fate as her after wards. Now The same evil demon that's after her is after him. He never asked for this. When he finds out a secret about this girl, even he's surprised**.

----

Silver hair blew with the hair. Amber eyes gazed up at the sky to see rain clouds forming. His ear twitched with every sound around him. Inuyasha Takahashi growled while walking on the sidewalk towards his house.

"This day sucked!" He mumbled. "I can't wait till my cars out the shop."

He felt drops of water fall on his face. He looked up and saw that it started raining. He growled.

"Can this day get any worse?!" He yelled angrily.

----

_Meanwhile in an abandoned alleyway.._

"Uh!" Was the sound you heard of a girl getting punch in the face. It was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Ah. So I see. He sent you." She smirked. "I ain't going with you!" She yelled lunging at the mysterious man.

The guy dodged it and slapped Kagome on her cheek. Kagome's head snapped to the left. She chuckled.

"I have my orders and you are coming." The mysterious guy told her.

She turned and punch the man in the gut and went to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked at him in shock.

"How did you..?" She didn't finish cause he started tightening his grip.

Kagome groaned in pain. _'How does he have so much strength?'_ She asked herself.

"I'll bring you back, _dead_ or alive." The man told her.

He threw her to the ground. Kagome gasped in pain as the shock of the impact seared through her body. She felt her ponytail in her hair get lose. _'No not yet!'_ She screamed in her head. She felt drops of water fall on her face. She looked up and saw that it started raining.

She smiled. _'Okay now it can happen.'_ She thought.

She struggled standing up. When she was finally up she was looking at the smirk on the guy's face. She looked confused. Before she knew it, she collided with the wall and let out a scream of pain.

----

_With __Inuyasha__…_

Inuyasha heard a heart-retching scream near by.

'_That sounded like a girl!'_ He thought.

He rushed down the street towards the source of the sound.

----

_With __Kagome__ and the Mysterious man…_

Kagome slid down the wall onto her knees, her hair plaster on her face from the rain. She noticed her hair was out. Kagome looked on the floor next to her and saw her scrunche from her hair. She glared at the man.

'_I gotta finish this once and fore all.'_ She thought.

She saw him pull out a gun and aim it at her. Kagome smirked and closed her eyes. About five seconds later she opened her eyes, they were glowing pink. The wind started to picked up around her. A gunshot echoed through the distance.

Kagome closed her eyes again waiting for the perfect time but instead of a impact, Kagome felt a weight push her away. Kagome opened her eyes and blue met amber in and intense stare.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy asked her.

Kagome just glared at him. She opened her mouth about to say something when the boy put her down and cut her off.

"Wait here." The boy who happened to be Inuyasha told her.

He ran off towards the Mysterious man. Inuyasha punched him in the face.

"You should never _ever _put your hands on a woman!" Inuyasha yelled at the man.

The man collided with the wall. "You to will share the same fate." He told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at him weird but then didn't care. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled while slicing his claws over the mans body disintegrated him.

Kagome stared at the scene in front of him. "Show off." She mumbled angrily. Inuyasha turned around pissed off to face the girl he saved.

"Excuse me!?" He growled.

Kagome crossed her arms and _'humphed.'_ "I know you heard me with them doggy ears on top of your head." She told him while pointing to the top of her head.

Inuyasha growled. "Oh so that's the thanks I get for saving you?!" He yelled getting into the girls face.

"I could have handled it myself!" She yelled back.

"Well by the looks of it I highly doubt that." He said giving her a smirk.

Kagome turned her head. "You really shoulden't have interfered." She told him.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and said _'__feh__'_.

He turned the other way and saw a hair scrunchy on the floor. He looked weird at it because it had three beautiful gems on it. He was confused because one of the gem was turning black and dull, while the others shined very brightly.

'_What's up with that thing.'_ He thought.

Kagome got fed up with this dude so she pushed him aside and stomped towards her scrunchy on the floor and picked it up. She put her hair back in a high ponytail. After she was done she started walking towards the end on the alleyway.

"So not even a _'Thank you mister for saving me'_?" He asked her. Kagome stopped in her tracks and balled up her fist on her side. She sighed. She turned to face him. "Thanks." She told him and walked off towards the distance.

Inuyasha growled angrily. "Stubborn wench." Inuyasha headed out the alleyway and walked towards his house. _'Still I wonder what that hair thing was about.' _He thought.

----

_With __Kagome_

Kagome watched from the top of a building as Inuyasha walked down the sidewalk. She looked up and saw a red aura forming above him.

She sighed. "He really shoulden't have interfered." She mumbled. _'Now I gotta watch over this obnoxious jerk.' _She thought rolling her eyes.

She ran off to follow the man who saved her.

----

My first chapter of my first story. Tell me how you like it. I would love for you guys to review and tell how I did. Please and thank you. But please no flames.


End file.
